Whoever She Is
by MLFiction
Summary: School's ending and Camp Rock is around the corner and that spells freedom for most kids going. Everyone except Jaelyn Wellen. Jaelyn's parents needed to get rid of her. Jaelyn wanted to get away, but Camp Rock was not her haven. NatexxOC
1. Chapter 1

The trees outside my window blurred into each other, creating a mix of brown and green

The trees outside my window blurred into each other, creating a mix of brown and green. Behind and above the trees was a dark and treacherous looking which just added to the over all feeling of the day. Dread. Today, my parents were banishing me to the "prestigious" Camp Rock. By prestigious they meant quite expensive so your ass is going. I read the brochure to Camp Rock, it seemed fantastic, but there was one little factor. It was all about music. The only person I sang to or in front of was me in the mirror. Stage fright wasn't even the word for it. So, if it were for me not being a legal age, I would refuse to go. Damn child laws. I glanced at my mother who was yelling at someone on her phone. I think she like yelling so she can hear herself being important. My dad didn't bother coming because he was to busy at work. What he meant to say was that he was to busy getting busy with the secretaries. Add all the factors together and you get one shy girl, two divorced parents, and broken egos. I realized as my mom looked at me, that I had been staring at her for the past 3 and half seconds.

"What?" she said giving me a look that said 'what's your problem, weirdo?'

I didn't respond. She started another shout match on her phone and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her employee on the line. I grabbed my IPod out my bag so I could drown out my mom's voice saying "What do you mean he wants the house? Daryl, you're my attorney, fix this damn mess!" Apparently my mom's discussion had been about my dad. I put my IPod on shuffle and turned up to the point where it made my ears throb. After listening to the whole Coldplay album we were there. Good Ol' Camp Rock. My hell hole for the summer, maybe they'll have a lake I can go drown in. We drove a little bit further and I saw tons of kids doing different stuff. It didn't really interest me. We passed a blue glittering pond. Wow, how ironic. My mother looked at me as though she read my mind.

"It won't be that bad here" she said giving me the smile she gives her clients. Bleached white courtesy of whitening strips. My response was three blinks. I always wondered why I didn't resemble either of my parents. They were both blonde, average sized, blue eyes, and relatively perfect. But me. I was rather tall for being 15, dark green eyes, and thin in a not anorexic but health junkie way, and jet black hair that went to my back. Not pretty, not ugly. Just in the middle.

"Here's where I drop you off."

I looked up and saw a large building. Its purpose, I could already tell, was as a cafeteria, A place for teenage kids to sit with their cliques and shut out strangers (aka me). I grabbed my bag off the floor and began to open the car door, expecting my mother to do the same. When I didn't hear her door opening I look behind me to see my mom already dialing a number on her cell phone. Yeah, I love you to mom. She gave a wave and then rode of into the night. Overly dramatic? Yes, I believe so.

I walked slowly into the cafeteria and saw a line of kids waiting for their cabin number. Everywhere I looked were people hugging, talking loudly, our laughing. Everyone besides me. I got in the infinite line and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, after nearly getting in a fight with a line cutter, I made it to the front. A woman with a warm smile greeted me with a friendly "Hello dear". I just gave her a smile.

"Name" she asked me while glancing down at the paper beneath her.

"Jaelyn. Jaelyn Wellen." I said while tugging at the edge of my shirt nervously. What if I got a cabin with some rude girl? Or worse, some scary, gothic person?

"Cabin 25" the woman said while handing me a post it note that she had just written down the information on. I gave her another nod and walked away to go find my cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

I trudged through the sea of people to find my way to the door, which was now two people away

I trudged through the sea of people to find my way to the door, which was now two people away. Of course, they had to be having a dramatic reunion. I though about walking through them but that would be a horrible first impression. I chose to go around them and go unseen. My plans always fail.

"Hi, you must be new!" a girl with curly brown hair said.

I looked at her nervously while rubbing my arm. Introducing myself in not my forte.

"Yeah, I'm uhm Jaelyn Wellen."

The girl next to her gave me a bright smile and exchanged looks with the other. I didn't know if this was a good sign or not. Was it some weird signal between them? Should I know what this means?

"Well, I'm Caitlyn and this is Mitchie. It just so happens we're your cabin buddies!"

Cabin buddies? Did she just say that? Please lord; just let me get along with this girl.

"Great" I said trying not to let any sarcasm into my voice.

So, our trio (being me, Caitlyn, and Mitchie) made our way to the door and set out to find out cabin. Along the way, I listed the reasons why I hated Camp Rock while Caitlyn and Mitchie talked about some new instructors.

Camp Rock will make me sing.

Bugs. Bugs. Bugs. My worst fear. I scream at a fly.

Camp Rock will make me sing. This one is so bad I should list it twice.

My music taste will probably contrast greatly with the Camp Rock population.

I will probably never have a chance to sing in solitude with out Caitlyn and Mitchie around.

I guess making a list in your head takes up time because when I was done we had miraculously made our way to the cabin. It was a small log building with a pretty oak beside it and a bench underneath the tree. I already liked it, let's hope it not infested with insects. Mitchie opened the door and stepped inside and let out an audible sigh followed by a "Home, sweet, home." I walked in after her and looked around the room. It was so homely and perfect. Three Drawers. Three Beds. Three chairs. Also, no goldilocks around.

"Earth to Jaelyn." Caitlyn said while waving a hand in front of my face.

I snapped back into the real world and looked at her.

"Pick a bed." She said smiling.

I walked over the one nearest the window; it would be nice to wake up to some sunshine in such a bleary place. I took out my IPod and repeated what I did in the car earlier. I was lost immediately in the music and started humming along, thinking Mitchie and Caitlyn were gone. Wrong again. I soon hear them speaking to each other about the instructors. I didn't even pay attention.

"Jaelyn, wake up there having a party tonight."

I moaned underneath my pillow which was currently harboring over my face.

"C'mon lots of cute boys, good music, and FOOD!" I heard her say.

I pulled myself up and quickly combed through my hair.

"I'm up, I'm up." I grumbled.

She looked pleased with herself and bounced up and strutted playfully over to her suitcase. Shoot, I would probably have to change my clothes. I pulled my bag towards me and zipped it open and attempting to keep it from pouring out its contents. I grabbed a nearby shirt, which just happen to be my favorite "Panic At the Disco" band t shirt, courtesy of Hot Topic. I paired it with some khaki shorts and just changed right there. That's what Mitchie and Caitlyn were doing. I walked into the bathroom and look in the mirror too see if my hair was suitable. Long, straight, thick, glossy. Guess I was good to do. I walked out and laid on my bed again to retrieve my IPod. Before I even had a chance to put in my head phones Caitlyn spoke.

"You don't wear make-up?"

Truthfully, cosmetics freaked me out. It was a nasty, sticky mess women wore to disguise their flaws. Make-up was only for special occasions with me. I shook my head no at her.

"Well, I can see why. You have THE thickest eye lashes I've ever seen!" Mitchie said in awe.

I blushed a little and looked down. I secretly loved getting compliments even though I acted as if I didn't. I looked over to Caitlyn was struggling to bread her hair.

"Let me help." I said.

I sat down behind her and quickly tamed her curly hair into perfect braids. When you're seven and you have five very courageous Barbies, you learn things. She gratefully thanked me and proceeded to pick out an outfit.

"So, Jaelyn, are you going to sing tonight?" Mitchie asked me.

I shuddered at the thought of having to sing in front of so many people.

"No, don't count on it." I said giving a slight chuckle.

"Now that isn't Camp Rock Spirit." Caitlyn said from somewhere in the bathroom.

I just gave a shrug and finally put my headphones in and turned it up as loud as it could get. I was a long standing joke with my dad that I would probably be deaf by forty.

Thirty minutes later, it was time to go to the party. Joy.


	3. Chapter 3

From one third of a mile away, I could hear music thumping from speakers

From one third of a mile away, I could hear music thumping from speakers. From a few yards away I could see kids dancing and laughing. From a foot away I knew there was no escape for me. Many of the adolescents were mixing together strange substances (that I believe are called food) and eating them. It was pretty entertaining till a cricket came into the game. Caitlyn and Mitchie grabbed me by arms and dragged me to the dance floor. Surprisingly, I was good at dancing. I once had a nanny who taught dance on the side. I lost myself yet again in the music and danced alongside my friends (if that's what I would call them) and just started having a good time. Midway through an upbeat techno song though, I heard girly shrieks from every direction.

'OhEmGee, MARRY ME NATE!" A crazed looking girl next to me said while gripping her arms. Her friend was shouting.

"Jason you're mine!"

I was rather disgusted with the behavior of these girls. I knew who they were going rabid for. The obnoxiously popish band Connect Three, consisting of used-to-be-bad-boy Shane, airhead Jason, and sweet-as-apple-pie Nate. La-Tee-Frickin-Da. Caitlyn leaned over to my ear and asked why I wasn't freaking out. Of course, everything went quite right as I said.

"I'm not into the whole innocent boy band scheme."

I could practically hear everyone's neck as they looked at me. I nearly shrunk between Mitchie and Caitlyn as the members of Connect Three looked straight at me and started cracking up. I could have turned into a tomato at that point. Shane, the head honcho, looked at Mitchie and gave this big goofy smile. Oh. They're together….Ick. The music started up again and Caitlyn and I began dancing as Mitchie stood waiting for her boy to walk over. Of course, he was accompanied by the other goons.

"Jaelyn, this is Shane, Nate, and Jason." Mitchie said with dramatic sweep of the hand.

"Hi." I said. Hi? Damn my shyness.

Nate blushed and looked down while Jason came over and gave me a big hug. Most Awkward moment of my life.

"Any friend of Mitchie is a friend of ours!"

I just gave him a smile, regretting calling him an air head. He seemed genuinely kind. Shane looked at me and smile as he wrapped his arm around Mitchie.

"C'mon Jaelyn, dance some more. You're my only competition!" Caitlyn whined while grabbing my arm.

I just laughed and waved at Mitchie and Company as Caitlyn and I sunk deeper into the pit of dancing teens. A new techno song came on and Caitlyn and I just danced our feet off. At one point, I was relatively sure they were numb, even with converses on.

I felt more people bumping into me so I looked up and saw Nate and Jason dancing with us. After ten minutes of techno music the DJ came on.

"Hey, Camp Rocker let me hear yah scream!"

I surprised myself by screaming with everyone else as loud as I could.

"So any ladies or gents want to try out our mike make your way up here."

I watched as Mitchie emerged from a path and adjusted her now messy hair and began walking towards the stage. Great way of being inconspicuous girl. Several more people went up including Caitlyn. Nate, Jason, and I decided to head up closer to the stage so we could see a little better. Bad choice. Everyone was just talking right now while the DJ was organizing the songs in front of us.

"What do you do?" Jason asked. Nate hadn't said a word since I met him.

At first I had no idea what he was talking but then it hit me. What do I do musically? Shit, I was hoping to avoid this question at all cost.

"Sing" I muttered while looking down.

He nodded his head and smiled. At least he understood that I was shy. I was looking around when I felt Nate nudge me. I looked at him. He actually had really pretty chocolate colored eyes...Oh crap what was I thinking? He pointed to the DJ who was right I front of me. Staring.

"Well, now that I've gotten your attention. Did you just say you sing?"

What? He's asking that as if I have some sort of disease.

"Yeah…" I said slowly, not understanding the hole I was burying myself in.

"Perfect" he said while grabbing my hands to pull me up on stage "We need one more act."

I froze. You've got to be kidding. Right when things are finally tolerable this happens. Did I run over someone cat or something, because this is bad karma. I didn't even say anything as he put me in line with the others. Mitchie and Caitlyn gave me a friendly wave from the front of the line. I gave a weak wave back as my mind went it break down mode. What was I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Think Jaelyn, Think, and just breathe

Think Jaelyn, Think, and just breathe. Crap, forget that plan, freak out. First off, I was going to freeze up in front of all those people. Second off, I had no idea what to sing but if I freeze up will it matter? I shook the thought out of my head. I cleared my head and breathed deep. I had a song, now I just had to sing. In front of all those people. Damn. Time was against me because I was soon second in line. Right now a swim in the pond sounded nice. A very enthusiastic girl went out waving like a maniac at her friends. It seemed like her act went by in five seconds. My turn.

"Now it's time for our very brave newcomer. Jaelyn Wellen!" The DJ announced.

I was ready to melt into my shoes as I walked out on stage. I saw that Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, and Shane were all cheering with me along with the crowd. I went up to the mike and tried to calm my nerves.

'Please, just let these feeling go away' I took a breath and started to sing.

_As soon as my eyes shut the slide show begins  
Yesterday is gone now and panic sets in  
With a weight upon my chest  
and a ghost upon my back  
And the numbing sensation of everything  
I lack that leaves me  
Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming,  
Your real world away_

And beautiful, beautiful bright eyes, lie  
Only beautiful, Oh beautiful bright eyes cry  
Singin' Late morning lullaby 

I looked out everyone (Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane, Nate, Jason) and saw they were all looking at me with they're jaws dropped. That sign could either be translated as good or bad. I'm hoping for the good one. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see anyone.__

The first sign of morning is gray and alarming  
It's so disappointing the day has come so soon  
While the rest of the world greets the day and feels new  
I will push it away just like I always do, I will be  
Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming,  
Your real world away

And beautiful, Oh beautiful bright eyes, lie  
Only beautiful, Oh beautiful bright eyes cry  
Singin' Late morning lullaby  
Late morning lullaby

Oh I would darken my window so I can fall asleep  
While the critics frown down on the hours  
I keep that leave me  
Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming,  
_Your real world away_

I opened up my eyes when I heard everyone cheering and clapping. I felt blood rush to my cheeks so I said a quick thank you into the mike and walked off the stage. The moment I stepped back into the crowd I was tackled by Mitchie and Caitlyn at once.

"You were amazing!" they both shouted in unison.

"Thanks" I was able to say but it was muffled.

They both untangled themselves from me and led me to a table where the boys were. Jason gave me a cheesy smile and congratulated me, so did Shane but he was staring at a blushing Mitchie the whole time.

"You have a really great voice, Jaelyn." I heard Nate say quietly.

I turned to look at me and totally out of character I said,

"Thank you Nate"" and gave him a warm smile which he returned.

**Song is Late Morning Lullaby by Brandi Carlile, not own of my creations.**

**For everyone's information though, Jaelyn's voice is a mix between Adele and Norah Jones. Very bluesy and soulful.**


	5. Chapter 5

The party ended eventually to everyone's dismay. Even mine. We said goodbye to the boys and talked animatedly all the way to the cabin. As soon as we approached Mitchie and Caitlyn flew in right after they grabbed me and slammed the door.

"So, Jaelyn tell us about Nate?" Mitchie said giving me a "knowing" look.

"Yes, please do." Caitlyn said giving me the same damn look.

I walked over to my bed and plopped down, giving it a though. I guess I liked him, even though I just met him. His chocolate eyes, curly hair, and the fact he was taller than I was. How strange, I like Nate from Connect Three. Who would of thunk it.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Caitlyn and Mitchie started squealing girlishly as jumped up and down on their beds. What did they get a hold of? The punch did taste kind of funny now that I think of it.

"Can we set you up?" Mitchie said sitting down on my bed giving me puppy eyes.

"Pwease, Pwease, Pwease?" Caitlyn said, following Mitchie's lead.

What could it hurt? I mean, I really like Nate maybe he feels the same. Weird, only one day at Camp Rock and I'm already am breaking out my shell.

"Go ahead." I said with a sigh.

They started they're squeal fest again. The cabin next door probably though we were slaughtering pigs. I changed into my pajamas and slid into my warm bed. Maybe I judged Camp Rock a little to soon.

"How should we wake her up?"

"Guys leave her alone she's tired."

"Look there's a squirrel outside!"

"Jason, shut up! You're going to wake her up."

"That's the point!"

First thought to myself. This bed is really comfortable. Second thought. Were Jason, Nate, and Shane in my cabin? I rolled over pretending to be asleep and barely opened my eyes so I could see. Sure enough they're they were. Shane and Mitchie were sitting on her bed, Jason had his face pressed up against the window, and Nate was sitting on Caitlyn's bed looking agitated.

"I know! I'll sit on her!" Shane said triumphantly. He obviously thought his plan was genius. I heard him get off Mitchie's bed and approach mine. Poor guy never saw this coming. I could feel him above me and before he could even plant his butt on me I jumped up and screamed. For being a near adult, Shane has a very girly scream.

Everyone in the room were cracking up as Shane recovered from the scare. Nate was wiping tears from his eyes and Jason was on the floor laughing like hyena. Mitchie was looking as though she was about to burst, she was probably not trying to not bruise her boyfriend's ego anymore than it is now.

"Sorry Shane, I just had to." I said giving him a shrug. He gave me a fake dirty look and with his head hung low, walked back to Mitchie.

"That was great Jaelyn!" Nate said coming over to sit next to me.

I just gave him a smile and scooted over.

"So, classes don't start till tomorrow. What should we do today?" Mitchie asked.

Everyone looked at each other and gave a shrug, not knowing what to do.

"Plot revenge against Jaelyn?" Shane asked.

I imitated a buzzer noise.

"Canoe?" Mitchie asked intertwining her hand with Shane's.

And then they were three, because Shane and Mitchie would probably want to canoe alone. I thought about it but came up blank, I didn't remember what they offered here.

"Jaelyn, do you mind if Jason and I just hang here today?" Nate asked me hopefully. I could feel Mitchie starting at me like a hawk.

"Sure I don't mind." I said smiling at him as he grinned back. It would have been a great moment if Jason wouldn't have ruined it.

"The squirrels back you guys!" He tried to look closer but hit his head against the glass, which started another roar of laughter around the room.

After we all had breakfast we split up. Shane and Mitchie went to go "canoe" _cough_makeout_cough_, Jason and Nate went to go pick up some things from their cabin, and I went back to mine. Caitlyn, I learned at early morning gossip, has apparently been dating a fellow camp rocker, whose name has not been disclosed. As I walked back into the cabin I was welcomed by a very unwelcome visitor. Or should I say visitors.


End file.
